Just Kidding
by KC-Chan13
Summary: Note to self: never trust a boy when he says he loves you on April Fools' Day. Especially if his name is Sora.


**Just Kidding**

"Kairi! It's your favorite day of the..." Namine began, trying not to laugh at her chocolate pudding-covered best friend. "...year."

"Yeah, I can see that." Kairi rolled her eyes, wiping the chocolate off of herself.

"Who was it this time?"

"Take a guess."

"The water balloons were Riku, the superglue on your chair was Tidus..." after a long list of people who pranked the redhead that day (eleven), Namine guessed, "Axel?"

"Bingo," she groaned. "It's not fair! How come you never get pranked on April Fools'?"

The sunshine-haired girl shrugged. "Well... your reactions _are_ pretty funny..."

"Yeah, well, since I'm _nice_, I won't laugh when something as bad happens to you."

The two girls passed by Destiny High's pool, where something purple and rectangular lay at the bottom of it. Kairi squinted her cerulean eyes, hoping to make out what it was.

Her eyes widened. "Namine..."

"Hey, is that..." Namine's eyes grew the size of saucers. Without warning, she dove into the pool and swam to the bottom to get what was rightfully hers. Kairi watched her best friend swim back to the surface, holding her sketchbook in her arms. However, the moment she stepped out of the pool, she tripped over something and ended up faceplanting the ground as a bucket of smelly liquid fell on top of her. Kairi rushed to her side, trying her hardest not to laugh. Boy, did she stink, too.

"Augh!" Kairi covered her nose. "What the heck is this? !"

"Vinegar." a masculine voice answered. Not one, but four boys, walked out of their hiding place.

"I can't believe she fell for it!" a redhead, Axel, laughed uncontrollably. The other three, Sora, Roxas and Riku, laughed as well.

"H-Hey! Th-That wasn't n-nice, y-you guys..." Kairi stuttered. She bit her lip, desperately trying not to give in. But eventually, she did and the five teens all laughed at poor Namine.

"Th-That wasn't v-very funny..." she muttered, her voice trembling with anger and embarrassment.

"Yeah, only cause it happened to you!" Sora exclaimed, clutching his stomach.

"But my sketchbook-"

"Fake!" Roxas exclaimed at his turn. Confused, she opened the notebook to find it completely blank. Angrily, she ripped it into pieces and threw it at Axel's face, who began spitting out the pieces of paper that entered his mouth during all that laughing. She stormed off, followed by an apologizing Kairi.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Namine yelled.

"You said _you_ wouldn't laugh if any pranks were pulled on _me_ today!" Kairi yelled back.

They glared at each other in silence. Then Kairi began to laugh and Namine soon laughed as well.

"Want some revenge? I say we prank the boys for doing this to us." Kairi suggested.

Namine grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together for added effect. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Operation: prank the boys.

**First victim: Axel.**

"No way, this is way too easy," Kairi sweatdropped. "A bucket of water? As if that'll do mu-"

The blonde turned the water-filled bucket upsidedown, where the liquid fell on their victim.

"I-Is this..." Axel's eyes widened. "Water?"

All of a sudden, he fell to the ground, looking motionless... until he began rolling around the place, screaming nonsense and hissing. "WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS TO ME? !"

"Water beats fire," Namine laughed, while Kairi still watched him with a 'what the eff' look on her face. "Well, my work here is done."

**Second victim: Riku.**

"You know, Namine..." Kairi took a certain tool out of her pink bag. "Riku's hair is getting pretty long."

The sandy-haired girl's eyes widened. "No. Nonononono. He's going to kill us!"

"Pfft, it's revenge for sticking four wads of gum in my hair when I was thirteen. I had to cut it short, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... And on your birthday, too."

_Snip snip._ "Exactly."

With the scissors safely resting in Kairi's pocket, the two girls walked around the school, searching for a platinum-haired boy their age. The looked in every classroom, the cafeteria, and even asked a stranger to look in the boys' washrooms for them. But no luck. Where could he possibly be? It was as if he knew they were going to prank him, so he hid in some secret place. Namine checked her watch. They still had an hour left until afterschool activities were over, which also meant they only had an hour left to prank them.

"Where the heck is he? !" Kairi yelled in frustration. "I bet he was in the girls' washroom the whole time..."

Namine slapped her forehead. "Of course! The library!"

"What makes you think he's in there? Riku hates reading."

"He goes there to sleep."

"He skips basketball to sleep?" Kairi asked. "No wonder he's getting flabby."

_At the library..._

"Where is he?" Namine asked, looking around the place.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the one who's currently sleeping on a chair right over there?" Kairi pointed over to a boy, who was indeed Riku.

"You know, sometimes your sarcasm hurts."

Like ninjas, Kairi and Namine crawled (and sometimes even performed summersaults) in order to get to their victim's present location. When they reached it, Kairi took out her trusty scissors, grinning mischevously.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

When the redhead was finished, she took a step back to admire her work. "Beautiful."

Opposite of beautiful, actually. His once long, silver hair was now cut as if a five-year-old cut it. He had long hair in certain places, while in others were short. But that was only the sides of his head. The top of his head... was bald. In the middle of Kairi's hair-cutting, Yuffie Kisaragi came along with a rasor in her hand. She claimed to have shaved half of Squall's- um, excuse me- _Leon's_ head. Kairi explained to the black-haired girl about they were tired of the boys always pranking them, even on their birthdays, so Yuffie gladly lent her the rasor and cheered in the background. And well... that explains Riku's bladness.

Five minutes after the three females left, a shriek of horror echoed throughout the school.

**Third victim: Roxas.**

"Hm... We can make taro ice cream, but use food coloring instead. He'll eat it thinking it's sea salt ice-"

"Isn't he allergic to taro?" Kairi asked as Namine nodded. "Nami... we're here to prank him, not freaking_ kill_ him!"

"...Right, sorry." Namine giggled.

Suddenly, a girly shriek resounded from a classroom. Thinking it was Selphie or Xion, they rushed to their homeroom. Xion was indeed there, but she wasn't the one who screamed. It was no other than her best friend... Roxas.

"XION, HOW COULD YOU? !" Roxas yelled in tears. His once spiky blonde was nothing but a bald spot. Not like Riku, who still had hair on the sides, but shiny, hairless head. "MY LUSCIOUS BLONDE LOCKS... ARE NO MORE!" he buried his face in his hands and began bawling.

"Woah, Xion, I think you went a little too far." Axel said. Xion took a water gun out of nowhere and squirted some water on the redhead's face. He fell to the ground once again and began hissing over-exaggeratedly.

"I thought you were my friend..." Roxas muttered.

"Wow, props Xion!" Kairi exclaimed, holding up her fist as Xion fist bumped it.

"You actually shaved his hair off?" Namine asked.

"Actually-"

"Yes! In my sleep!" he wailed.

"Wow, just like Riku..." the redheaded female mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

The blonde suddenly stood up, slamming his calloused hands on the table. "That's it! Xion, we're through!"

"...Roxas, we were never in a relationship." Xion said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Our friendship is through!" he was about to run off, until the raven-haired female grabbed his arm.

"Man, tell me never again to get between you and your 'luscious blonde locks'." she placed her delicate fingers on top of his head and pulled the bald cap off.

"M-My hair!" Roxas exclaimed joyfully, crying tears of joy.

Xion rolled her eyes playfully with a smile on her face. "You idiot," she then turned to her (still) hissing friend on the floor. "You bigger idiot."

"I think we'll end up giving him a heart attack if we pull any other pranks on him." Kairi said. "Pass?"

Her blonde companion nodded. "Pass."

**Last victim: Sora.**

"All right, we have approximately twenty minutes before the afterschool activities are over, so we have until then to-"

"Done."

"Wow, Kai, you really wanna prank him, huh?" the sandy-haired girl giggled.

"He pranked me_ five times_ today. Revenge!" she exclaimed, cackling evilly as a thunderbolt struck behind her.

"Oh, sh, he's coming!" the girls watched from a tree with a camera in hand, waiting impatiently for the brown-haired boy to trip over the wire and send him to his embarrassment.

"Ah! K-Kairi, the munny! He has to kneel down so that-"

"Right! I'll be back!" the redhead hopped off the tree and ran swiftly to drop the munny.

"N-NO, KAIRI, THE WIRE!"

One step was all it took. "Oh..." Kairi blanched.

She began to scream when she fell backwards into a red wagon that was released when she stepped on the cord. The wagon rolled at an amazing speed as different kinds of liquid ranging from paint to pickle juice fell on her. Then, as a finale, a bag of feathers and glitter fell and stuck to her.

Namine, who caught the entire scene on tape, turned the camera off and jumped out of the tree. She rushed to Kairi's side, who was currently being laughed at by no other than the boys plus Xion.

"W-W-Was... hahahaha! Was that m-meant for m-m-me?" Sora asked through laughs. Angrily, the redhead took a handful of the mess from her hair and threw it at Sora's face, who just kept laughing.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"Well, _that_ totally backfired." Kairi pouted. Her hair was wet since she washed it in the girls' washroom. However, her uniform was still a huge mess.

"That," Sora exploded in laughter once again before continuing his sentence. "Was _hilarious_. So glad Namine caught that on tape."

"She even locked it, so I can't delete it..."

"Come on, we can make fun of it later on."

"I'd love it more if you were the one on it." Sora laughed.

"Oh, uh, Kai?" Sora stopped walking, causing Kairi to stop as well.

"What is it?"

"There's... uh, something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"I smell? Yeah, I figured. The vinegar and the pickle juice really-"

"No, it's not that," the spiky-haired teen gulped and turned away nervously. "I... uh..." Kairi stared at him. "I know it's kinda sudden... and it isn't really romantic considering you're drenched in- well, uh... wow, I'm not really good at this..."

Kairi's eyes widened. "Sora, are you-"

"Kairi, I love you!" he suddenly yelled, keeping his eyes closed to avoid hers.

However, Kairi scoffed. "Right. Nice try, Sora," she turned around and began to walk away. "You know, this isn't a very funny joke."

He grabbed her wrist. "No, I'm serious! I knew you'd be like this... so, I told you this to prove to all the worlds that my love for you... i-isn't a joke. This... is real."

"Sora..." Kairi stared into his ocean blue eyes. They were so close that she could see her reflection in his blue orbs. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

Needless to say, the moment didn't last very long as the brunet began to laugh hysterically. "Just kidding! April Fools, Kai!"

Seconds later, Kairi kicked Sora in the place where the sun don't shine and he was seen rolling on the ground, clutching his crotch and crying uncontrollably.

"Jerk!"

* * *

"Wow. That... was embarrassing to watch." a silver-haired boy exclaimed, earning nods of agreement from Namine, Selphie, Xion, Roxas and Axel.

"And what a jerk-ish move!" Selphie cried.

"I'll beat him up later tonight." the brunet's brother, Roxas, said.

"Hey, does that count as telling her how he feels..?" Namine asked.

"Nope." Riku replied.

"Dang it..." Xion said.

"WOOT! Free ice cream for me! Yeah, baby!" Axel cheered.

"The worst part is... Kairi likes him..." Namine whispered to Selphie. The brunette nodded, making a mental note to help Roxas beat his brother up.

"Huh? What'd you guys say?" Roxas asked the whispering girls.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. I heard you two," Roxas grinned. "He likes her, too. He used April Fools' as an excuse. I can tell."

The two girls grinned.

And thus the plans for getting them together were formed.

But _that_ is another story.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
